La pequeña loba plateada
by Miyu-chin
Summary: Alguien del pasado de Gajeel y Jubia regresa... un momento! ... es solo una simple niña! ... Gajeel? Jubia? por que estan palidos? ... muerta?... ella? ... que esta pasando aqui? ... si lo se, no soy buena en resumenes (y creo que tampoco poniendo titulos -.-U) , tengan paciencia conmigo es mi primer fic ... Gale , Nalu, Gruvia y mas parejas ! . !
1. Introduccion 1

Hola! . antes que nada quisiera pedirle paciencia con este , que es mi primer fic , si? (pone ojos de gatito) …. por favor tengan compasión de mi ! (se pone a llorar) ... (ya recuperada) siento mucho el exabrupto y ahora ….

**Gajeel** : Loca

**Yo** :No estoy lo…. Y tú?! Que haces aquí?

**Gajeel**: Voy a estar en este fic, no? Solo quería conocer a la autora, y ya me di cuenta que estoy en las manos de una loca

**Yo**: Vamos no exageres, que tenga cambios bruscos de humor no quiere decir que este loca

**Gajeel**: Eso no es esquizofrenia?

**Yo**: De hecho la ezqui … O.O! un momento! ... y tu como sabes eso ? (mirada sospechosa)

**Gajeel**: ( se sonroja y empieza a mirar a todas partes) Bueno … ehhhh … yo ….

**Yo**: Ahhh… ya veo … has estado acompañando a Levy a la biblioteca , Eh? Eh? (empieza a dar empujoncitos a Gajeel)

**Gajeel**: (se sonroja aun mas) Mejor me voy (se va)

**Yo**: (Observa como se va) Cobarde …. Bueno como decía este es mi primer fic, esta ubicado después de los acontecimientos de la isla Tenrou … y que comience!

**Posdata**: OJO! Fairy Tail no me pertenece …. Le pertenece a Hiro Mashima … pero quien sabe… tal vez… algún día pueda pertenecerme (empieza a divagar) … no me hagan caso y disfruten del fic ^^.

* * *

-! Por decimo tercera vez Gajeel! Suelta ese pedazo de metal! ¡Que no ves que esta oxidado! – grito Lily (como el mismo lo dijo ^^) por decimo tercera vez.

El dragón de hierro lo ignoro y siguió limando (sin mucho éxito) el metal con su brazo, soplo un poco, mordió el metal… lo escupió

-¡Que mierda! Sabe horrible! – se quejaba mientras seguía escupiendo partes del metal

-Te lo dije – le respondió Lily con una sonrisa de satisfacción – Ahora deja el metal y ayúdame a seguir limpiando la casa.

–Llevamos haciendo esto toda la mañana! Tomemos un descanso que tengo hambre !

-Descanso te has tomado tú, te has pasado como media hora limpiando ese metal oxidado, además ya hemos desayunado en el gremio, así que… ¡sigue limpiando! – le recrimino Lily

-Hemos desayunado, pero yo no he probado nada de metal y es lo que necesito para recuperar fuerzas, además ya casi hemos terminado el primer piso, así que descansemos – le contesto Gajeel y se echo sobre el piso decidido a no seguir limpiando hasta comer un poco de metal.

Lily lo observo y con un suspiro también se echo sobre el suelo, él también estaba cansado. Durante unos minutos no se dijeron nada.

-Quien diría que pasaría esto, eh? – hablo Lily, rompiendo el silencio

-Nh – fue lo único que contesto Gajeel

-Me refiero a que un día salimos de la casa pensando regresar en pocos días .… y resulta que regresamos después de 7 años

-7 años…7 años en los que nuestra maldita casa se vino abajo – se quejo Gajeel

Lily suspiro, en eso estaba de acuerdo.

Cuando los dos regresaron, vieron que la maleza alrededor de la casa había avanzado, bueno no se esperaban menos, el hecho de vivir en medio de un bosque tenía sus consecuencias, pero cuando entraron a la casa Lily se sorprendió, estaba toda cubierta de polvo y telarañas … describir la reacción de Gajeel … bueno… digamos que soltó su gran repertorio de palabras contra Zeref, acnologia y el resto del mundo, felizmente a ningún animal del bosque se le había ocurrido entrar, porque entonces la ira de Gajeel no habría tenido limites.

Gajeel y Lily miraron alrededor de la sala-comedor ( si, ahí estaban limpiando), ya habían barrido el piso, desempolvado los muebles y quitado las telarañas de las esquinas , un poco antes habían limpiado la cocina, las alacenas habían estado llenas de metal oxidado ( a pesar de los ruegos de Gajeel , Lily había botado todo en las bolsas destinadas a la basura, pero en un descuido Gajeel consiguió recuperar un poco, ahora ya saben como consiguió el metal oxidado -.- ) , solo faltaba limpiar los cuartos del segundo piso y …. Ninguno de los dos tenia ánimos para eso -.- .

-Sabes lo único bueno que le veo a todo esto – siguió hablando Lily

-No sé que mierda de bueno puedes sacarle a todo esto – gruño Gajeel

Sin hacerle caso Lily siguió

-Que días antes había plantado semillas de kiwi

- ¿Semillas de kiwi?

-Si, semillas de kiwi – los ojos de Lily empezaron a brillar – Y ahora regresamos y las semillas de kiwi han crecido y ahora tengo plantas de kiwi que muy pronto darán frutos! Te imaginas todo lo que se puede hacer con los frutos!

Lily ya empezaba a soñar con jugo de kiwi, pastel de kiwi, galletas de kiwi … en fin, un mundo lleno de kiwi se abria paso en la mente de Lily. Gajeel observo a su compañero que se encontraba en estado de ensoñación, una gotita se formo detrás de su cabeza, Lily siempre actuaba serio, pero cuando hablaba o pensaba en kiwi le recordaba al gato de Salamander con su pescado. El estomago de Gajeel gruño pidiendo atención.

-Que tu también vienes a molestar? – le hablo Gajeel a … su estomago?

Su estomago dio otro gruñido como respuesta.

Gajeel empezó a mirar a todos lados buscando algo de metal decente, pero lo único que veía era ese estúpido metal oxidado y ni loco volvia a probarlo, sabia asqueroso.

Su estomago volvió a gruñir en protesta. No había mas metal así que tenia que hallar el modo de distraerse para que su estomago lo dejara en paz, no había otra opción… pero … ¿que podía hacer para distraerse?

Observo a Lily, seguía en su estado de ensoñación … no … en esos momentos no estaba disponible y seguir limpiando solo le recordaría que tenia mas hambre … ¡un momento ! … y si en vez de distraerse se relajaba? ... Gajeel recordó que una vez Lily le hablo sobre el yoga, le explico que era un método relajación y le recomendó que lo practicara (adivinen el porqué ) , Gajeel por supuesto no lo hizo, se sentía como un imbécil al poner una pierna sobre otra y decir ohmmmmmm …. Bueno eso lo pensó cuando tenia el estomago lleno y una reserva de metal a la mano … pero ahora… no le parecía tan estúpido…

Gajeel se sentó , puso una pierna sobre otra , adoptando la posición del yoga, y rogando con todas sus fuerzas que funcionara, comenzó a repetir la palabra

-Ohmmmmmmm…

Pasado unos minutos Gajeel sintió que se relajaba…!Estaba funcionando!...era increíble! ... si seguía así qui…

Se escucho que alguien tocaba la puerta

Quien podrá ser?, casi nadie conocía su casa, Gajeel decidió ignorarlo , nadie interrumpiría ese momento…ohmmmmmmm

Volvieron a tocar la puerta

Paciencia ya se iría….ohmmmmmmm…

Siguieron insistiendo

Okey, el ruido ya empezaba a molestarlo, pero no se rendiría … ohmmmmmmm…

Silencio

Bien ya se fue…ohmmmmmm…

Volvieron a tocar la puerta

-¡!Carajo! Adiós estúpida relajación!

De un salto Gajeel se puso de pie y furioso se dirigió a abrir la puerta a quien quiera que la estuviera tocando, mientras abría la puerta grito:

-!Se puede saber que cojo….

Se detuvo a la mitad del insulto, frente a él estaba la persona que menos esperaba ver en frente de su casa

- Enana?

-Hola Gajeel – lo saludo tímidamente Levy y mostrándole un paquete envuelto en tela le dijo - te traje el almuerzo

* * *

**Yo: **Bueno este capitulo introductorio ha tratado sobre Gajeel, el próximo capitulo introductorio tratara sobre Levy … y ahora … (saca un micrófono y se pone a hablar a través de él ) ¿Como es que Levy llego a la casa de Gajeel? … ¿Por qué le trajo el almuerzo? … ¿Seguirá Gajeel practicando yoga? ... ¿Lily algún día tendrá su mundo de kiwi? estas preguntas y otras más se resolverán en el siguiente ca...

**Gajeel: ¿**Se puede saber que haces?

**Yo : **¿Nunca has visto que en algunas series al final de cada capitulo habla un tipo?

**Gajeel : **Si

**Yo :** Bien, ahora estoy haciendo lo mismo

**Gajeel : **Si tu lo dices… ( se aleja y cuando esta lo suficiente lejos murmura)… sigo pensando que estas loca

**Yo : **Te escuche!

**Gajeel :** ( a lo lejos) Yo no dije nada! (se va)

**Yo : **….. me las pagaras ….he ignorando esta intromisión...(vuelve a hablar por el micrófono) ¿ que les pareció el primer capitulo? … les gusto? … alguna recomendación? … pueden hacer esto y mucho mas dejándome sus reviews! . … conmigo será hasta el siguiente capitulo, adiós!


	2. Introduccion 2

**Yo: **(Escondida detrás de un murito) Hola … (sale del murito) … yo… bueno…no tengo palabras para decir que …!Siento mucho el retraso! ¡Lo siento mucho! … (Se pone a llorar)  
**Levy: **No llores … te comprendo, Lu-chan también se demora al escribir un capitulo para su obra ^.^  
**Yo: **(Deja de llorar) Levy-chan! Me alegra tanto verla! … que hace aquí?  
**Levy: **Vine a hacer las presentaciones contigo ^.^  
**Yo: **Es un honor! (se seca las lagrimas) ... bien… entonces …antes que nada quisiera agradecer a Leni Thale, Solanco, EED-Wolf, LanFan Hawkeye, WhiteRabbit94 y Huachi-sama por los reviews , ^.^ muchas gracias! me dieron muchos animos!  
**Levy: **Y ahora hay un aviso sobre el fic  
**Yo: **Si , ahora los diálogos de los personajes serán en letra normal y _los pensamientos en letra cursiva _(estoy probando estilos de narración *.*)  
**Levy: **Y ahora …  
**Las dos: **Que comience el capitulo!  
**Yo: **Pero acuérdense que Fairy Tail ni los personajes me pertenecen , pero si lo hiciera…(mira a Levy y sonríe maléficamente)... muajajajaja  
**Levy: **_Ella tiene una personalidad cambiante , no? ^ ^U_

* * *

Mientras Gajeel y Lily limpiaban su casa … en Fairy Hills … en el cuarto de cierta pequeña peliazul

Levy se debatía entre la angustia y la alegría, angustia al ver la inmensa deuda, acumulada durante 7 años, que tenia que pagar por su cuarto y alegría al ver que sus libros, a pesar del paso de tiempo, se habían mantenido intactos, si , sin duda había sido buena idea haber escrito el hechizo contra el paso del tiempo ( facilitado por Fried ^^ ) sobre sus libros, eso fue un día antes de que se fuera al examen con Gajeel …Gajeel …

Los pensamientos de la peliazul empezaron a dirigirse entorno al moreno

-_uhmm… me pregunto que estara haciendo Gajeel… ahora que recuerdo, en la mañana oí que hablaba con Lily sobre limpiar su casa… ahora deben estar haciendo eso …o quizás ya están terminando… _

Mientras Levy seguía inmersa en sus pensamientos, no se dio cuenta que cierta chica de cabello blanco entraba silenciosamente a su cuarto, se acercaba lentamente detrás de ella y …

-BUUUUUUUUU!

-KYAAAA! – grito Levy, saltando del susto, volteo para ver quien era – Mirajane!

-Hola Levy – la saludo Mirajane con su "angelical sonrisa"

-Hola – le respondió Levy aun resentida por el susto- Que haces aquí?

- Vine a…

De repente, Erza, vestida con la armadura Rueda Celestial , entro precipitadamente al cuarto

-Levy! Estas bien! ¿Que paso?! ¿Por qué gritaste?! ¿Un chico entro a tu cuarto?! – pregunto Erza mirando desconfiadamente a todos lados, mientras 100 espadas giraban alrededor de ella

-Ehhhh … no es nada Erza … solo fue Mirajane que me asusto – respondió Levy, mirando fijamente, casi con miedo, las espadas que flotaban alrededor de Erza

-Ya veo - dijo Erza cambiando de armadura - ¿Mirajane? ¿Qué haces aquí? Pensé que estabas en el gremio ayudando a Kinana

- Así es, pero ella me pidió que les trajera estos almuerzos, ya les he entregado a todas, solo faltaban tu y Levy – le explico Mirajane y le entrego un paquete envuelto en tela a Erza – Kinana sabe que adoras los pasteles de fresas, así que en vez de almuerzo te mando un pedazo de pastel.

Apenas escucho esto, Erza se despidió rápidamente y se fue a disfrutar de sus pastel a solas.

-Toma Levy, este es para ti

-Gracias Mira – dijo Levy recibiendo el almuerzo, pero se dio cuenta que Mirajane aun tenia un paquete en manos – Mira , si ya entregaste el almuerzo a todas las chicas , ¿Para quién ese paquete?

Mirajane le dio una gran sonrisa

-Justo venia a pedirte un favor

-¿Que cosa?

-En la mañana, Gajeel y Lily fueron a desayunar al gremio, Gajeel pidió metal , pero no teníamos nada y no pensaba darle la vajilla, asi que se resigno a comer un desayuno normal, Kinana se compadeció y reunió pedazos de metal para dárselos y como ya es la hora del almuerzo , y sé que Gajeel esta en su casa ,pensaba en llevárselos junto con sus almuerzos, pero…

-¿Pero? - pregunto Levy que ya sospechaba a donde iba a llegar todo eso

-Pero Elfman y Lissana necesitan mi ayuda para limpiar la casa y necesito que alguien lleve este paquete

-¿ _Ir yo a la casa de Gajeel? ¡ Pero si ni siquiera se donde esta!…_ Y por que no va Jubia?

-Le pregunte pero ella…

Volvieron a entrar precipitadamente al cuarto, pero esta vez no fue Erza

-¡No esta! No esta por ningún lado! – gritaba Jubia desesperada mirando a todos lados- ¡Jubia no lo encuentra!

-_Debería ponerle cerrojo a mi puerta…_ Jubia? ¿Que buscas?- pregunto extrañada Levy

-Jubia vino a preguntar si ha visto a chibi Gray-sama - hablo Jubia mientras miraba debajo de la cama de Levy

-¿Chibi Gray-sama? – Levy miro a Mirajane pidiendo una explicación

-Es el muñeco de Jubia, tiene la forma de Gray- le explico Mirajane- Desde que llego Jubia lo ha estado buscando, pero no lo encuentra

-Jubia lo ha buscado por todos lados pero no lo encuentra, Jubia ha preguntado en los demás cuartos pero tampoco esta y Jubia … Jubia … ¡ Jubia esta muy triste!

Y con esto la mujer de agua se echo a llorar formando un gran charco de agua que iba creciendo a cada segundo.

-Jubia cálmate…seguro que debe estar por ahí … o quizás alguien lo cogió por casualidad– intento consolarla Levy, temiendo por la integridad de sus queridos libros

-Pe … pe… pero … ¿quien lo cogería? … a menos que… - Jubia dejo de llorar , un aura de oscuridad la cubrió - Ya se donde esta chibi Gray-sama

-_Están a salvo libros míos ... _¿En serio?- pregunto Levy aliviada , sin preocuparse del aura de oscuridad que rodeba a la maga - ¿Quién?

-¡Mi rival de amor! Ella rapto a chibi Gray-sama ! Pero esto no se quedara asi! Jubia ira por ti chibi gray-sama!

Y con estas palabras Jubia desapareció

-_Espero que Lu-chan no se encuentre en casa…-_ Levy se dio cuenta que Mirajane aun seguía mirándola- En serio Mirajane, no puedo ir

-Por favor Levy- dijo Mirajane suplicante

-No se donde queda la casa de Gajeel

-De eso no hay problema- Mirajane saco (quien sabe de donde) un mapa y se lo mostro - ¿Ves? Con esto podrás guiarte

Levy suspiro resignada -Esta bien

Mirajane le entrego el paquete y el mapa -Muchas gracias, Levy

-_En fin, al menos no me perderé …un momento… - _Algo en la mente de Levy se activó (es decir, se le prendió el foquito) – Mirajane, ¿cómo es que tenias listo el mapa, si primero fuiste a pedirle a Jubia y ella ,estoy segura, conoce la casa de Gajeel?

-Ehhhh …bueno … yo… -Mirajane sonrió nerviosa - ¡Adiós, Levy!

-¡Mira….

Mirajane desapareció, dejando sola a Levy

-… _desapareció … desaparecio!... ¡Por que todas pueden desaparecer menos yo! … _

Levy miro el mapa y el paquete, los dejo a un lado y cogió su paquete de comida

- _Primero almuerzo y después veré que hago con el paquete – _pensó

Lo que Levy no sabia era que una lucha interna se había desatado dentro de ella

(Dentro de la mente de Levy)

Muchas chibis-Levy observan una pantalla gigante, atentas a los acontecimientos que han sucedido, una chibi-Levy , con unos lentes de intelectual, decide hablar

-Bien, analicemos, Mirajane nos ha pedido que vayamos a la casa de Gajeel y le llevemos un paquete de comida , así que …

Fue interrumpida por otra chibi , esta tenía un casco de guerra

-¡Definitivamente no vamos a ir! Todo esto es una trampa de Mirajane!

-No creo que… - intento hablar la chibi-Levy 1, pero otra vez fue interrumpida

-¡Que acaso no sabes que interrumpir es de mala educación! ¡Y SI vamos a ir a la casa de Gajeel-kun! – hablo una tercera chibi-Levy, una corona de flores adornaban su cabeza

-¡Yo hablo cuando quiero! ¡Y NO vamos a ir a la casa de Gajeel! –contesto la chibi-Levy 2

-_Y aquí vamos otra vez…_- pensó la chibi-Levy 1

-¡No hay ninguna razón por la cual no debamos ir! …además…-la chibi-Levy 3 se sonrojo - ..yo … yo ...!yo quiero conocer la casa de Gajeel-kun!…

-¡Y a mi no me interesa conocerla, así que no vamos a ir!

-¡Tu no decides si vamos o no! – grito la sonrojada chibi-Levy 3

-¡Y tu tampoco!

Las dos chibis-Levi se miraron fijamente, chispas empezaron a saltar a su alrededor, todas las demás empezaron a alejarse de ellas… sabían lo que se venía…

-¡DIJE QUE NO VAMOS A IR!

-¡Y YO DIJE QUE SI VAMOS A IR!

-¡SOBRE MI CADAVER! – grito lanzándose sobre la chibi-Levy 3

-¡SI ASI LO QUIERES!- respondió también saltando

Una nube de polvo se formo alrededor de ellas, las demás solo observaban con una gotita detrás de su cabeza… alguien salió de entre la multitud, era chibi-Levy 1.

-Chicas cálmense…

Seguía la pelea…

-Chicas…

No le hacían caso

-(Suspiro) … ¡Tengo el nuevo de libro de Escritura Avanzada!

- ¡¿En serio?! – preguntaron las peleadoras al unísono, estaban en frente de chibi-Levy 1

-No, ahora regresen con las demás

-Ohhhhh… - se lamentaron, decepcionadas se unieron al montón de chibis-Levy

-Bien… como decía antes que me interrumpieran (miro a las dos chibis)… Mirajane nos ha pedido que le llevemos a Gajeel un paquete de comida… conociendo como es Mirajane, estoy segura que trama algo... pero… no es culpa de Gajeel y no nos vamos a quedar con esos pedazos de metal …así que …creo que deberíamos ir a entregar el paquete…

Murmullos, murmullos, asentimientos de cabeza… de entre la multitud alguien levanto la mano

-¿Si?- pregunto chibi-Levy 1

-Solo quería preguntar ¡¿POR QUE DEMONIOS TENEMOS QUE IR?! - (ya saben quien es supongo -.-)

-Casi la mayoría esta de acuerdo, es democracia

-¡PERO…

Un diccionario golpeo la cabeza de chibi-Levy 2 dejándola K.O. ( X.X ) Las demás voltearon para ver de dónde había venido el libro

-Vamos a ir a la casa de Gajeel-kun – murmuro chibi-Levy 3, su aura emanaba furia, miro a las demás- ¿No es cierto? (mirada asesina)

Las demás solo asintieron

-Bien :D – volvió a sonreír dulcemente, miro a chibi-Levy 1 – Todo listo!

-(Mirando a la desmayada) _Una solución no muy democrática… pero … _Okey! , entonces… ya que todo esta decidido… ¡Vamos a la casa de Gajeel!

(Fuera de la mente de Levy)

Levy termino de almorzar y se quedo mirando el paquete , suspiro , cogió el paquete y el mapa, y salió de su cuarto

_Supongo que tendré que llevar el paquete… después de todo, solo es un favor… solo eso…_

Mientras Levy bajaba las escaleras, choco con Jubia, quien a su vez subía las escaleras

-¡Jubia! ¡¿Qué te paso?! – pregunto sorprendida al ver el estado en que se encontraba Jubia

Las ropas de la mujer de agua estaban rasgadas y su pelo desordenado

-Jubia fue a confrontar a su rival de amor –explico Jubia con voz lúgubre

-_¡oh Mavis, por favor que Lu-chan este bien!..._ ¿Y qué paso?

-Mi rival de amor se defendió

-¡_Oh no Lu-chan! … un momento… _¡Que Lu-chan que!

-Lo que oye, mi rival de amor se defendió, me dijo que no tenía a chibi-Gray sama y luego me boto de su casa- siguió explicando Jubia mientras un aura de depresión la cubría – Y ahora Jubia sigue sin encontrar a chibi-Gray sama

-No te desanimes Jubia, busca mejor, debe estar en algún lugar de tu cuarto escondido

-Si… Jubia hará eso – Jubia siguió subiendo, con su aura de depresión cubriéndola

-_Pobrecilla…_

Levy salió de Fairy Hills y abrió el mapa, tomo un largo respiro y comenzó a caminar

(Media hora después)

_-No puede ser verdad... _

Levy se encontraba en los inicios del bosque

-¡_Pero en el mapa hay el dibujo de un árbol!… aunque… fue Mirajane quien lo dibujo…_

Levy comenzó a caminar por un sendero

-_¡Pero aun así! ¡Cómo es posible que Gajeel viva en medio del bosque! … sé que no es muy sociable… pero esto…_

(10 minutos después)

-…_Esto debe ser una broma_

Levy observo la casa de 2 pisos que había frente a ella.

-¡_¿Cómo lograron construir esto aquí?! ..oh! … ¿esas plantas de ahí son de kiwi?... Levy concéntrate…_

Levy se acercó a la puerta y toco , no hubo respuesta, toco nuevamente

_-Y si Mira se equivocó? …no lo creo…no me hubiera enviado aquí si no hubiera estado segura que Gajeel estaría aquí… – _toco nuevamente, pero nadie le abrió – _Quizás salieron a comprar algo…_

Levy volvió a tocar, escucho pisadas y que alguien maldecía mientras abría la puerta

-!Se puede saber que cojo…

Los intensos ojos color escarlata se encontraron con los dulces ojos color caramelo , y sin saber por qué, la mente de Levy quedo blanco

-Enana?

En ese momento, lo único que atino a decir Levy, fue:

-Hola Gajeel… te traje el almuerzo

* * *

**Yo**: Bueno… una vez más reitero mis más sinceras disculpas por el retraso, pero el mes de diciembre fue un caos total para mí y me fue imposible actualizar, pero he vuelto y prometo subir el tercer capítulo lo más pronto posible! . … y volviendo al tema … ¿Qué les pareció el capítulo? … ¿les gusto? ...alguna corrección? …critica? … me encantaría leer sus reviews y …

**Gajeel**: Hasta que al fin apareces  
**Yo**: TU! (Lo señalo acusadoramente con el dedo) Contigo quería hablar!  
**Gajeel**: ¿Qué pasa?  
**Yo**: Es que acaso estás loco o que! …!Como se te ocurre ignorar a Levy con su vestido de novia! !Y todo por tomar una SIESTA!  
**Gajeel**: (se sonroja) Y eso a ti que te importa!  
**Yo**: ¿¡Que me importa!? …!Que me importa!? … déjame decirte que a mí y a más de una fan NOS IMPORTO! ..Y DEJAME DECI…  
**Erza**: Cálmate … en estos casos debes conservar la calma  
**Yo**: TU NO ME… Erza! …  
**Erza**: Hola, he venido a visitarte oficialmente  
**Yo: **Erza … Erza-chan! ( Se lanza sobre ella, abrazándola fuertemente y llorando)… Es bueno verla sana y salva!  
**Erza**: (sorprendida por su reacción) ¿Qué está pasando aquí?  
**Gajeel: **Te lo dije está loca  
**Yo:** Tú cállate! (sigue llorando)


End file.
